I Want to Be on Glee
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be on Glee? Well here is my version of it. Take a look and enjoy.


**Have you ever wanted to be on Glee?  
Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be on Glee?  
Well, through the wonderful world of Fanfiction and my imagination, I am able to put myself in the world of Glee and you are able to read it.**

This is my take of me putting myself (or technically my character) inside the world of Glee.

This starts in the beginning of Season 2-Audition. Some things will stay the same, some things will be different.

Who will be my bf? Who will by my bff? Well, you will just have to stay tuned to figure that out.

I hope you like it.

 **Please favorite, follow and review.**

 **Thanks so much.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**

 **P.S. Yes I will still be working on the other stories, but this one just has been in my head for a while and I had to write it down before it disappeared forever. Thank you all for understanding.**

My name is Ava Thomas. You may not know me, but that is about to change. This is my story.

I am 16 years old, I now live in Lima, Ohio and I go to William McKinley High School. You may be asking yourself, 'Why am I writing my life's story when I am only 16?' Well, the reason is, my life changed when I moved to Lima and started going to McKinley.

As soon as I entered the doors, I was greeted by couple of jocks (or should I say jerks) that decided it would be fun to toss some slushies in my face. Damn that was cold.

"Welcome to McKinley! Loser!" one of them shouted.

I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard someone say, "Are you ok?"

I wiped my eyes when I saw three people standing in front of me. Four if you included the kid in the wheelchair.

I nodded my head. "Cold, but I'll live."

"Here, I always keep an extra one in my locker just in case." the asian girl said as she handed me a towel.  
"Thanks." I replied.

"Are you new here?" The other girl asked.

I nodded again, as I wiped my face with the soft towel.

"I'm Mercedes. This is Tina, Kurt, and this is Artie." she introduced.

"I'm Ava, Ava Thomas." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." said Artie.

Then the bell rang.

"We should get to class." Mercedes stated. "What class do you have now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure since I hadn't memorized my schedule yet.

"Can I see your schedule?" Tina asked politely.

I pulled the paper out of my pocket and handed it to her.

Kurt looked over Tina's shoulder.

"Oh, you have Spanish with Mr. Schu." Kurt exclaimed.

"You'll love him. He's a great teacher." Mercedes stated and everyone else nodded, agreeing.

I followed my new friends to class.

"Excuse me." I said softly, to the man with curly hair standing at the front of the room.

He turned around at smiled at me. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"My name's Ava Thomas and I'm new." I explained.

"Nice to meet you Ava. I'm Mr. Schuester but you can call me Mr. Schu." he smiled, extending his hand.

I shook his hand and smiled back. He seemed nice.

"Not only does Mr. Schu teach Spanish, he's also the coach of our glee club." a voice said, coming from behind me.

I turned around and there was a short brunette standing next to Mr. Schu.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." she introduced herself.

"Hi." I said softly, trying to walk away from her. She seemed _way_ too perky for me.

"You know we are always looking for new members." Rachel continued.

"Rachel, leave her alone." a strong male voice said.

I looked up and I saw two guys standing in front of me. Both of them wearing letterman jackets. One of them had a mohawk.

After they got that Rachel girl to shut up, the two of them sat down at the table in front me. _They must be on the football team or some other kind of sports team._ I thought to myself. _That's why they were wearing those jackets. I hope they don't decide to throw slushies at me like those other two jerks._

The late bell rang and Mr. Schu began teaching. I had known some Spanish already from my old school, so I wasn't too far behind.

Soon the bell rang, dismissing us from class. School went on as normal. When lunch came around I was nervous about who to sit with. I didn't see any of my friends that I met earlier.

"I guess they eat at a different time." I said to myself.

All of a sudden, I heard singing coming from the courtyard. I walked outside to see that not only were my four new friends singing and dancing, they were accompanied by their eight other people.

Maybe that's what Rachel was talking about in class? The glee club needing new members? After I watched them perform I went over to the bulletin board and saw a sign up sheet for the glee club. Unfortunately no one had signed up to audition. Didn't Rachel also saying something about Mr. Schu being the coach of the glee club? Maybe I could talk to him?

Once school was over, I put my things in my locker and walked down the hall, to Mr. Schuester's office. I looked inside and noticed he wasn't there, but he was in the room connected to it. I walked around to the other room and entered the open door.

"Mr. Schuester?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Hi Ava, how can I help you?"

I looked at him and then at everyone behind him. "Well, I saw you guys perform in the courtyard at lunch and I was wondering if I could audition?" I said shyly.

"Of course." He replied. "Is there a certain song you would like to sing?"

I shrugged my shoulders uncertainly.

"It's ok, just sing whatever you feel like." Kurt recommended.

I nodded my thanks to Kurt.

Everyone then took a seat as I thought of the perfect song to audition with. As I saw everyone staring at me, waiting for me to fail, it came to me. I whispered to the drummer the song title and he began playing.

 _You can be amazing_

 _You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

 _You can be the outcast_

 _Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

 _Or you can start speaking up_

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

 _When the settle 'neath your skin_

 _Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

 _Sometimes a shadow wins_

 _But I wonder what would happen if you_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _Everybody's been there,_

 _Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

 _Fallen for the fear_

 _And done some disappearing,_

 _Bow down to the mighty_

 _Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

 _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

 _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

 _Show me how big your brave is_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

 _And since your history of silence_

 _Won't do you any good,_

 _Did you think it would?_

 _Let your words be anything but empty_

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _See you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you (yeah)_

 _I just wanna see you (oh ooh)_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

After I finished singing and dancing, everyone applauded.

"Ava, that was great." Mr. Schu complimented.

"Thanks." I replied, out of breath.

"Welcome to the New Directions!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Yes, you blew that song out of the water." Mr. Schu stated.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I squealed happily as I ran out of the choir room and out to my car.

 **Brave-Sara Barellies**

 **Thank you for reading this first** **chapter. More to come. Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you all so much.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
